Remember It
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Cerita tentang trio Namikaze (Naruto, Naruko dan Kyuubi) yang aneh, unik atau lebih cocok dikatakan autis (?) yang terjebak dalam rencana tidak jelas duo Uchiha / Rate berkembang/ Fic percobaan. Sumbangan ide sangat diharapkan haha /slapped. Enjoy it.


**Remember It by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: belum pasti. Yang jelas disini ada Naruto, Naruko, Kyuubi, Itachi dan Sasuke**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, misteri (bukan berarti horor -_-).**

**Warning: Ide yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Just it, jadi kalau hal2 tidak memuaskan minna temui, kembali baca pernyataan pertama di warning. ***

**Rate: Kalau part ini T**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Rok bewarna merah dengan garis kotak-kotak kembali jadi bahan keluhan Naruko hari ini. Ia merasa sang ibu terlalu buru-buru menyetrikanya pagi tadi hingga beberapa bagian ―yang sebenarnya hanya akan nampak jika dilihat teliti― masih ada yang kusut.

"Aku harus menyetrikanya ulang sebelum melanjutkan bacaanku di kamar nanti," keluhnya sambil menyebrangi _zebra cross_ diantara bangunan toko di tengah kota sore itu.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai begitu saja dan memberi kesempatan pada angin untuk mengibasnya lembut ketika ia menyebrangi jalanan itu nampak cukup indah dipadukan dengan warna kulitnya yang agak tan. Tiga garis layaknya kumis kucing di kedua pipinya pun semakin mempermanis tampilannya. Dia begitu cantik sebenarnya kalau saja dia mau sekedar untuk tersenyum tiap berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun sayangnya, Naruko bukan gadis SMA yang ceria dan dalam masa-masa dimana ia merasa perlu untuk mengeksploitasi kelebihan yang ada pada dirinya.

Wajah cantik, tubuh mungil yang _cute_ dan kecerdasan serta 'kelebihan' miliknya tidak berada dalam daftar rencana Naruko untuk ia manfaatkan.

Ketika kaki kurus yang terlihat begitu jengjang dan juga seksi akibat rok yang menggantung cukup jauh dari lututnya itu baru saja sampai di sisi seberang jalan, sebuah tangan kokoh menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyeretnya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun untuk meminta izin padanya sama sekali.

Dan ketika Naruko akhirnya sadar bahwa ia harus protes atas apa yang dialaminya barusan ―yaitu ditarik paksa dari kerumunan, dirinya sudah terlanjur berada di dalam sebuah kendaraan mewah yang melaju mulus di atas aspal, duduk manis menatap ke depan dari jok belakang yang letaknya sangat amat jauh dari kursi sopir di depan sana.

"Erm," gumam Naruko, "Ini penculikan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara datar dan sorot mata sayu yang ditirunya dari sang paman penggemar buku Icha-Icha yang minggu ini akan nginap di rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Naruko tidak bertanya pada sopir yang berada sangat jauh dari jangkauan suara bergumamnya barusan dan tidak juga pada koran yang tergeletak tepat di depannya. Soalnya dia tidak sendirian duduk di jok belakang. Ada seorang laki-laki tampan (yang kalau saja Naruko mau memastikan ketampanannya itu dengan sedikit menoleh ―yang nyatanya tidak ia lakukan sejak tadi) berambut agak panjang dan dikuncir. Helaian rambut pemuda berstelan jas, celana dan jam tangan mahal itu sangat hitam ―atau _raven_ lebih tepatnya, kedua iris matanya yang tengah menatap jalanan dengan aura sedang berpikir itu pun sama gelapnya, atau mungkin lebih ke warna _onyx._

Sekedar bocoran, pria tersebutlah yang menarik Naruko dari kerumunan dan melemparnya ke dalam mobil beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin karena itu juga sang gadis bermarga Namikaze itu merasa sudah tidak perlu lagi untuk menoleh padanya hanya untuk sekedar melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti memastikan ketampanan si 'teman duduk'-nya itu.

Tidak berapa lama Naruko menunggu sambil menghitung jumlah jahitan pada tas sekolah miliknya ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertuliskan 'Bioskop'.

Gedung itu cukup hening untuk ukuran bioskop, dan lumayan aneh karena gedung yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruko itu mempunyai beberapa lantai yang menjulang tinggi. Lima lantai untuk sebuah bioskop di lantai dasar? Naruko baru tau kalau ada tempat seperti itu di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Tangan yang sama kembali menyeret Naruko ke dalam gedung tersebut. Menghancurkan imajinasi yang baru saja berputar di dalam benak kecilnya tentang gedung bioskop aneh yang tengah dilihatnya sore itu.

"Aku tidak buta dan juga punya kaki yang masih bisa berjalan sendiri jika kau tidak keberatan untuk mengetahuinya." Sahut Naruko sembari terus diseret-seret ke dalam gedung bioskop. Protes pertamanya hari itu untuk sang 'penculik' kali ini mendapat balasan.

"Kita akan menonton." Kata si pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha, masih tetap sambil menyeret Naruko di sisinya.

"Oh, yah. Aku baru saja melihat barner 'Restorant' di luar gedung ini tadi, terima kasih atas infonya." Sindir si pirang jengah.

Rasanya Naruko tidak ingin berharap banyak genggaman di pergelangan tangannya dan acara seret menyeret tubuhnya itu akan berakhir hanya dengan protes mulut saja. Tapi untunglah, sebelum si gadis pirang itu bertindak lebih lanjut untuk melepaskan diri, ia dan sang pemuda sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan luas yang sangat gelap ―khas ruang nonton di bioskop. Dari bantuan suhu dingin AC yang lebih dingin di bagian depan ketimbang belakangnya, Naruko pun mengkonfirmasi bahwa dirinya kini sedang duduk di barisan paling belakang di ruangan tersebut.

"Ini bukan bioskop." Ujar Naruko. Ruangan tersebut amat gelap dan ketika retina _sapphire_ miliknya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan disitu, tak ditemukannya satu orang pun dalam ruangan bioskop tersebut. Membuat suasana yang begitu luas dan semakin dingin. "Bahkan tidak ada orang disini, kau tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai bioskop!" kini Naruko pun memutuskan untuk melempar wajah kesalnya pada pria yang tengah melipat tangannya ke depan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Suara mesin mulai terdengar dan pantulan lampu pun jatuh di atas layar besar di bawah sana. "Ini bukan bioskop! Bahkan tidak ada orang disini!" ulang Naruko, proyeksi film yang sudah mulai memutar video di atas layar sama sekali tidak membuat Naruko tertarik untuk bergeming.

"Aku tidak tuli, sekarang berbaliklah." Itachi tetap memasang wajah dingin ketika melotot ke dalam sepasang retina biru milik Naruko.

Dengan dengusan samar Naruko pun berbalik dan menatap layar besar yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah rekaman seperti film tahun delapan puluan namun bewarna di depan sana. Di tengah-tengah layar itu ada penunjuk waktu berapa lama film itu berjalan. Beberapa kotak berjejer dalam rekaman itu, kotak dengan ukuran yang berbeda dan warna yang nyaris sama, kemudian menit berikutnya sebuah bola dengan lambatnya berguling melewati ketiga kotak tersebut lalu disusul dengan layangan yang entah dengan alasan apa melintas di di belakang ketiga kotak itu juga.

"INI BAHKAN BUKAN SEBUAH FILM!" pekik Naruko kali ini berbalik bengis pada Itachi.

Segera Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas kepala Naruko dan memutar kepala pirang itu ke depan, "Diam dan perhatikan." Tandasnya tanpa terdengar kasar.

Delapan menit berlalu selama film aneh itu di putar di depan mata Naruko dan Itachi.

Sebenarnya Naruko ingin sekali protes setelah acara nonton _awkward_ itu selesai, tapi si darah Uchiha yang belum ia kenal dan baru kali ini ia temui dalam hidupnya itu sudah lebih dulu menggamit kembali pergelangan tangannya dan lagi-lagi memasukkannya ke dalam mobil panjang miliknya. Bergegas pergi sesaat sebelum seluruh lampu dan energi listrik di dalam gedung berlantai lima tersebut mati total secara mendadak.

"Film yang tadi kita tonton…," ujar Itachi dalam perjalan, "Hanya bisa diputar satu kali dan setelah itu filenya akan merusakkan dirinya sendiri serta seluruh sumber daya listrik yang terhubung padanya." Katanya lagi tanpa mengarahkan wajahnya yang memiliki sepasang garis itu pada Naruko. "Karena itulah aku membawamu untuk menontonnya."

"Justru itu! Kenapa kau harus membawaku menontonya?!" pekik Naruko.

Itachi berbalik menatapnya lalu kembali memandang bangku sopir. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau lihat penunjuk waktu di film itu?"

"Te-Tentu saja."

"Kau ingat Pada detik keberapa dalam film itu ketika sebuah bercak merah muncul di sisi pojok kiri layar?"

Naruko merunggut namun berbalik ke jendela mobil dan mulai berpikir sambil memainkan jarinya di tombol kunci pintu tersebut, "Um…tiga menit lewat tiga puluh delapan detik." Gumamnya beberaa saat kemudian.

Dalam samar Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Kau punya ingatan fotografis, karena itulah aku membawamu untuk menonton film tadi."

Naruko terlihat memainkan kuku tangannya dengan mulut yang berkerucut. Entah bagaimana pria itu tau tentang kelebihannya dan Naruko tidak begitu peduli.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa menculik kakakku kalau cuma mau menggunakan kemampuan seperti itu. Dan apapula film tadi itu? Apa itu semacam kode untuk membongkar kode bank internasional atau apa?" celetuk Naruko asal, meski menurutnya rasanya tidak mungkin pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu melakukan hal-hal semacam membobol bank untuk menyedot uang dari sana. Orang yang tengah duduk santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gedung yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan tadi itu rasa-rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup bermandikan kekayaan. "Apa menurutmu orang-orang tidak akan curiga melihat ada mobil _limounsine_ meninggalkan sebuah gedung yang tiba-tiba koslet parah seperti tadi?"

"Kau menjual kakakmu, heh?"

Naruko diam sejenak, "Terserah kau mau berpikir apa. Hanya saja kalau kau ingin melibatkan seseorang dalam hal-hal semacam ini sebaiknya kau menculik dia saja." Bibir mungil putri tunggal Namikaze itu terus berceloteh, "Aku bukan tipe yang suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku.., aku hanya suka berada sendirian di kamar dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu berlebihan." Bisiknya kemudian terdengar putus asa.

"Mulai hari kau berada dalam pengawasanku. Pastikan kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang apa yang sudah kau saksikan hari ini tanpa seijinku. Dan ini," Itachi mengambil sebuah benda segiempat mengkilat dari sakunya dan meletakkan di atas kedua telapak tangan Naruko.

Sebuah _smartphone_ canggih dan masih baru. Naruko menatap benda itu sesaat dengan wajah autisnya, "Ini…apa ini sogokan karena sudah merekamkan film tadi."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu, itu milikmu sekarang,"

_Kring kriiiing_

Ponsel yang tengah dipegang Naruko tiba-tiba berdering dan kemudian langsung berhenti satu sesaat setelah Itachi menekan tombol merah di ponselnya sendiri. Naruko menatap wajah sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau memiliki nomorku juga. Kau tidak perlu menyimpan panggilan tadi, cukup kau hapal saja nomornya." Tukas Itachi lagi.

Naruko kembali menatap ponsel di tangannya, memutarnya dan melihat ketebalannya yang sangat tipis itu dengan wajah serius kemudian kembali menatap layar besarnya. Ponsel itu sangat mahal, Naruko sudah pasti tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hadiah semahal itu dari sang ayah di hari ulang tahunnya atau pun di hari perayaan natal ―dan Naruko juga tidak begitu berharap untuk mendapatkan hadiah _smartphone_ secanggih itu dalam hidupnya. Karena itulah ia pun memasukkan ponsel itu begitu saja ke dalam tasnya tanpa peduli akan ada sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang bisa menggores permukaan ponsel mewah tersebut.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus mengabdikan hidupku padamu dan tidak kembali lagi ke rumahku?" tanya si gadis pirang mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada jalanan dan mulai menghitung ada berapa banyak pemuda yang menggunakan _skinny jeans_ yang dilewatinya.

Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu memang memiliki kebiasaan dan perilaku yang selalu nyeleneh. Bahkan tidak jarang ia dicap autis oleh orang-orang dengan perilakunya yang kadang lebih terbilang gila ketimbang unik itu. Ia bahkan nyaris setiap hari mendapat cemoohan dari orang-orang disekitarnya jika ia tengah dalam mode dunianya sendiri. Melakukan hal aneh yang menurut orang-orang bodoh. Seperti ketika ia berdiri sendiri di halte bus dan sama sekali tidak menaiki bus yang berhenti di depannya hingga orang-orang di dalam bus tersebut berusaha memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera naik namun hanya dibalas dengan kalimat, "Pergilah, aku masih belum selesai menghitung jumlah daun pada pohon kecil di seberang sana." Olehnya, hingga semua orang menyorakinya gila kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan kemampuan ingatan hebat sepertimu selalu berada di peringkat terbawah di kelasmu sepanjang tahun." Itachi berusaha bersikap sedikit santai namun tetap memasang dinding menjulang tak terlihat diantara dirinya dan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Menyadari pertanyaanya diacuhkan dan dirinya tengah diledek, Naruko merunggut dan berhenti pada hitungan delapan puluh dari orang-orang yang memakai _skinny jeans_ di jalanan. Sepatu bewarna hitam yang tengah digunakannya mulai bergerak-gerak dan ia ketuk-ketukkan ujungnya satu sama lain sembari menyamakan irama deru nafasnya dengan ketukan sepatunya itu. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi barusan. Tidak banyak yang tau soal kemampuannya di kelas dan itu membuatnya meraih julukan idiot aneh. Tapi tiap kali ia protes akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa menunjukkan kalau daya ingatnya bagus, semua teman sekelasnya akan serempak berbalik padanya dengan wajah heran bercampur sinis dengan bumbu tak percaya kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas seolah dirinya hanya baru saja mengeluarkan lelucon garing yang merusak suasana. Membuat Naruko merasa jengah dan memilih kembali memperhatikan berapa jumlah goresan benda logam akibat jam tangannya di atas mejanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyarankanmu untuk membawa kakakku saja. Naruto nii-chan jauh lebih suka terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini." Gumam Naruko.

"Kau terlihat benar-benar berbeda dengan kakakmu itu,"

"Hm, kembar identik tak selalu harus sama bukan?"

"Yah lagipula kaulah yang telah menonton videonya, jadi bersikap manislah."

"…aku….cuma mau pulang." Naruko masih harus menyetrika roknya yang kusut. Ketika selesai memikirkan itu ia langsung menghadapkan wajah dan badannya ke arah Itachi dengan sedikit melompat di tempat duduknya, "Aku bisa membuatkan kembali video yang tadi kutonton, dan mungkin bisa kutunjukkan pada kakakku, setelah itu kau boleh membawanya!"

"Video itu hanya boleh terekam di kepalamu. Aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun mengcopynya."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat videonya dan kuserahkan padamu, jadi kau bisa menontonnya beribu-ribu kali semaumu kemudian melepaskanku!"

Itachi berbalik sarkastik, "Video itu hanya boleh berada di kepalamu saja." Tandasnya berusaha membuat tekanan di dalam atmosfir _limounsine_ miliknya.

"Kalau aku mati kau akan kehilangan semuanya bukan?" Naruko masih berniat menawar kebebasannya.

"Karena itulah kau akan berada di bawah pengawasanku." Jelas si _raven_ kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Urgh!" Naruko menggeram kesal dan berbalik untuk mulai memainkan tuas pembuka pintu di sisinya.

_Klak….klak…klak…_diam sejenak, kemudian…_KLAK! KLAK! KLAK KLAK KLAK!_

"Percuma jika kau berniat untuk melompat dari mobil ini." Itachi memperingatkan ketika dirasanya tuas mobil mliknya sudah nyaris jebol oleh bocah autis itu.

"Aku tidak berniat melompat dari mobil." Kilah Naruko, "Aku hanya berniat membuka pintu mobilmu ini agar seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan memaksa sopirmu untuk menepi, setelah itu aku pun kabur."

Tidak bisa Itachi untuk menahan diri agar tidak mendelik ke arah gadis berotak encer yang tengah bersamanya itu. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa diam dan santai begitu saja membawa gadis yang ia yakin setiap detik yang dihabiskan di dalam mobilnya itu adalah tiap detik yang ia gunakan untuk memikirkan seribu cara untuk kabur darinya.

"Berhenti di sana." Seru Itachi kemudian pada sopirnya yang berambut jingga.

Setelah mobil panjang itu menepi, tanpa disuruh dan seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas Jugo ―si sopir― pun keluar dari tempatnya dan menyapa seseorang berambut pirang yang berada tepat di tepi trotoar tempatnya menepi. Jugo hanya meminta dengan sopan pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya dan tanpa basa-basi si pirang jabrik berkulit tan pun masuk ke dalam _limounsine_ Itachi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Naruko.

"WOAAH! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" pekik si pirang segera setelah menyadari sosok yang ada di depannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Naruto nii-chan mau saja di suruh masuk ke dalam mobil orang yang tak di kenal sih?" celetuk Naruko dengan muka bosan. "Heran deh."

"HUH! Apa kau sudah mengitropeksi diri sendiri sebelum kau berakhir di tempat ini juga?" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki kakakmu bersamamu, apa kau puas sekarang?" tanya Itachi ketika _limounsine_-nya kembali berjalan.

"Jadi kau mau menculik kami berdua?" ketika Naruko berkata seperti itu, dirinya dan sang kakak menatap Itachi bersamaan dan membuat sulung Uchiha itu sempat sedikit (amat sangat sedikit) menciut nyalinya dan berpikir ulang, apa ia yakin akan menculik duo 'jenius' dan berkemampuan 'lebih' itu atau tidak.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Pemuda yang paling tua di antara ketiga penumpang di jok belakang itu nampak kembali diam dengan raut wajah dingin dan tenang miliknya.

"Naruto nii-chan, apa Kyuu-nii tau kalau kau diculik?" tanya Naruko datar pada sang kakak. Pertanyaan yang awalnya terdengar aneh bagi si sopir.

"Yup, satu menit yang lalu." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan satu panggilan keluar tak terjawab pada seseorang bernama 'Kitsune' ―julukan si kembar untuk sang kakak. Satu _missed call_ dari Naruto bertanda '_in danger'_ untuk Kyuubi. Kode yang hanya di ketahui oleh trio Namikaze tersebut.

"AH! Itu berarti―," Naruko sontak berbalik untuk melihat jalan di belakangnya, berharap ia melihat sebuah motor ninja merah milik sang kakak tengah ngebut mengejar mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Tapi sayangnya…nihil. "Ehhh…apa Kyuu-nii terjebak macet?" keluh Naruko kecewa.

"Jika kalian berharap Kyuubi akan datang menjemput kalian, sebaiknya hentikan. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak ikut campur."

"HEH?! KAU KENAL KYUUBI-NII CHAN?!" sontak si kembar melonjak dan melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Itachi.

"AHH~! Payah! Kalau begini seh ceritanya bakalan panjang!" celetuk Naruto kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke jok kursi.

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Kapan aku bisa sampai ke rumah kalau begini? Naruto nii-chan, lakukan sesuatu untukku." Pinta Naruko memasang wajah merajuk.

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto segera melempar wajahnya ke samping.

"Eh? Tapi kau sudah janji akan menepati satu permintaanku di ulang tahun kemaren!" Bahkan Naruko pun belum sempat mengutarakan permintaannya, namun Naruto rasanya sudah hapal betul bagaimana kata 'Tidak' harus segera ia lontarkan sebelum adik perempuannya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu memang benar, tapi kau juga harus mengabulkan permintaankku dari ulang tahun kemarin."

"Memangnya apa permintaanmu? Aku belum mendengarnya."

Naruto mengarahkan iris biru identiknya pada sang adik. "Permintaanku adalah 'tidak mengabulkan permintaanmu di ulang tahun kemarin'" jelas putra kedua Namikaze itu membuat semua orang berkerut dahi akan percakapan aneh dan ribet dari kedua kembar itu.

Naruko pun berakhir dengan wajah ketus kembali sambil melempar punggungnya ke sandaran tempat ia duduk. Kakaknya sama sekali tidak ada yang berguna hari ini. Padahal semakin ditunda roknya akan semakin kusut dan itu akan memakan lebih banyak waktu untuk menyetrikanya sebentar.

Benar-benar menyusahkan.

.

Jugo tidak banyak mengubris dan membisu selayaknya sang supir yang baik dan benar. Itachi hanyaberusaha untuk tidak terlalu merasa di kacangin oleh si kembar yang aneh dan agak tak waras di dalam mobilnya itu.

Dan Kyuubi…sibuk untuk lepas dari sekapan antek-antek Itachi di sebuah apartement yang seluruh kamar di lantai tiganya disewa oleh Itachi agar tidak memberi akses pada Kyuubi untuk melakukan hal gila yang akan mengundang perhatian para tetangga.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi menggila. "AWAS SAJA KAU ORANG TUAAA! KALAU SAMPAI ADIK-ADIKKU LECET SECUIL , MAKA AKAN KUBUAT LUBANG DI WAJAHMU!" teriaknya lagi pada sebuah hanphone milik salah seorang _body guard_ di kamar itu.

Rekaman yang baru saja di buat itu pun dikirim ke sebuah nomor dan di ujung sana di dalam sebuah _limounsine_ yang tengah melaju dikerumunan kota Itachi terihat sedang memasang 'headset' miliknya untuk mendengarkan pesan suara yang baru saja ia terima, namun segera ia sesali karena suara pertama yang ia dengarkan lewat 'headset' miliknya begitu amat memekakkan telinga bahkan sampai duo identik Namikaze di sampingnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa isi pesan suara yang di terimanya itu. Terbukti dari bagaimana sebuah seringai tipis bertengger masing-masing di wajah manis mereka.

Segera setelah perhatiannya teralihkan oleh senyum aneh itu, Itachi segera memfokuskan kembali pendengarannya pada sebuah suara bariton lain yang lebih samar di _headset _miliknya,

"_Jangan lama-lama berputar-putar di kota hanya untuk melihat karakter kedua pirang itu, aniki. Kau pikir hari ini waktuku hanya untuk dihabiskan menjaga 'rubah'-mu saja?"_

TBC/SUCK ENDING

ATTENTION!

Well, fic ini fic percobaan. Banyak yang bisa berubah. Ku cuman berharap para reader mau sedikit menyumbangkan masukan tentang kelanjutan fic ini.

Yah berhubung akunya juga masih berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali arah fic ini kemana. Maklum usia fic ini udah hampir dua tahun di laptop. Haa.

Yeah jika ada ide yang menarik. Aku pasti akan berusaha melanjutkannya. Tapi jika anonnya tidak sanggup lanjutin, yah terpaksa hiatus sampai dapat idenya kembali dari dua tahun lalu.

Jadi…mohon bantuannya! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca :D


End file.
